Show me yours I'll show you mine
by Miss Vamp Dies
Summary: Caroline and Tyler talk and sparks fly!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Thank you to** Magnetic Smirk** that inspired this story and dreams that night!_ Vic you ROCK!_

Beta reader: _**2serendipity**_ thank you- as always you are amazing!

All the character rights belongs to Vampire Diaries!

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me Yours I'll Show You Mine<strong>

Caroline cautiously approached the parking lot where Tyler stood.

'_Is he really here?'_ she thought to herself, but she didn't show her surprise; instead she flashed one of her heroine smiles and tilted her head, as if she was asking the question she was wondering.

Tyler was standing completely still with his hands in his pockets, looking alternately between Caroline and the ground. '_Shit_!' The word sounded so loud in his head that it showed on his face.

"_Tyler…"_ Caroline said, as she walked up to him.

Tyler took a step back as if planning to flee, but he stopped himself when Caroline spoke again, "_What are you doing here?"_

'_I… I … Shit_!' he thought again, then angrily asked, "_What are you doing here?"_

"_Well… I asked you first_!" She said sounding annoyed.

Tyler stood still and just watched her. 'God, but she was beautiful,' he thought.

But that was besides the point.

"_I am here because of my mom,"_ He uttered. At the same time he could see the disappointment on her face.

Caroline wasn't one to show defeat, so she spoke again, "_So am I_! _I have been looking in at her all this time."_ She left it at that, but Tyler understood that Caroline meant the whole time he'd been gone…

"_Caroline_," he began, "_I had to go. I had to find…"_

"_Well whatever you needed to find, I hope you found it! Now go see your mother. I won't keep you."_

Tyler just stood there, blankly watching Caroline walk away when it hit him and his heart skipped a beat: he was letting her walk away again… Only this time she wasn't going to win, so he turned and as Caroline was about to get in her car he grabbed her arm, and grumbled, "_Stop!"_

Caroline was about to show her canines when she met his gaze. Those eyes of his melted her heart and she could swear her heart had just skipped a beat, despite the fact that it wasn't even beating.

"_What do you want, Tyler_?" She asked curtly, but her eyes gave away her emotions as they suddenly became watery.

"_I missed you_," He forced out.

Upon hearing that, Caroline got angry and shoved him off her. That shove landed him all the way across the parking lot. Tyler picked himself up but before he could utter a word Caroline was in his face. "_You missed me?"_ She half-screamed. "_You missed me!"_ She said again. "_You didn't even say good bye! You just left!"_

Tyler took a step closer. By that time a tear was rolling down Caroline's face. He wiped it with his thumb and cupped her pale porcelain face in his hands.

"_I missed you_," he said again. "_I'm sorry I left you. I needed to understand what I… who I was… am."_

"_And do you_?" She asked.

"_Yes, Caroline, I do."_

Caroline let herself fall into his arms, and stayed there for a while, loving the feeling of his arms around her and the way his heart beat wildly, making her breath dance in the same rhythm.

Tyler started to let go, his hands moving down to her waist, and he pulled her away from his chest. As he looked her in the eyes, he let out a deep sigh and said, "_Caroline, I will go up to my mom and then meet you at your place?"_

She nodded and smiled. She walked back to her car and without understanding her own actions, she let her palm rest on her chest as if she was holding on to the heartbeat she had felt a moment ago.

Tyler walked into his mom's room at the hospital. She looked so serene, he thought, and he was so happy to be home.

As Caroline went home, she was trying to calm herself down. 'Why am I so nervous?' She asked herself. '_Blood!'_ She breathed, and then put up her hands to her mouth as if to shut herself up. '_Blood,' _she whispered. '_That will fix this in no time,'_ she said to herself.

She glanced in the mirror to fix her hair and change outfits  
>to be ready for Tyler. 'T<em>hank god for vamp speed,'<em> she said and then nodded to herself to show that she approved of her look.

Caroline approached the Salvatore house, trying to think of an excuse in case someone was in the house; she didn't want  
>anybody knowing Tyler was back in town: she needed to figure things out for herself before having to explain this… this feeling.<p>

No such luck though. As soon as Caroline entered the front door, her gaze met Damon's, and he said, "_What's up, Barbie?"_

Caroline looked at the floor and then spat out, "_Nothing!"_

_"Oh, ok!"_ Damon responded and then added, "_No need to chew off my head, is there?"_

_"No,"_ Caroline responded, going silent once more. 'D_amn it_!' She thought.

"_What's going on, Caroline? Hm? Come on, you know I will find out sooner rather than later, so you might as well tell me…" D_amon looked over at Caroline, who was standing there like a schoolgirl that was caught cheating, gaze on the floor as a thousand thoughts were running around in her head.

"_I need blood_," She finally spoke.

"_It's all yours, Barbie_," Damon replied. "_But why in such a hurry_?" He asked.

"_Nothing, I … I need blood, that's all,"_ Caroline was getting angrier by the minute, 'G_od, why did I come here?'_ she thought, 'I_ could have just eaten a bunny!'_

"_Caroline…"_ Damon sung, "T_ell me…"_

_"Fine! Tyler is in town. I need to feed… eat before I see him, ok?" _Caroline went over to the couch and seated herself, crossing her arms over her chest, leg swinging over the other.

Damon came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "_Why so upset_?"

Then when Caroline turned her head to look at him, he tilted his head and smiled his diabolically crooked smile.

Caroline turned her body towards him and began talking while Damon pretended to care, "_Last time I saw Tyler, before he left, and right after Matt had kissed me, and before I could really handle this vampire thing_,…"

Damon interrupted her, "_Get on with it, Caroline… what's going on with the mutt?"_

"_He kissed me!"_

"_Oh joy! So? Tell him to piss off."_

Caroline paused, waiting for Damon to get it, even if she wasn't sure she was getting it herself.

"_What?"_ Damon asked, then went on, "_Oh my… don't tell me you actually care for the wolf boy?"_

_"His name is Tyler! And yes, of course I do, I have known him all my life."_

"_Get real, Caroline,"_ Damon interrupted. _You mentioned kissing… that's not an old friend coming home, that's puppy love in the making, pun intended."_

"_Oh, grow up, Damon! I am going to go eat, and then I am out of here."_

"_Not so fast, missy!"_ Damon called out.

Caroline turned around and was now standing in the middle of the room on her way out to go down to the cellar.

Damon was next to her in a flash, "_Yeah, you are not going to this rendezvous with Tyler,"_ he pointed out the name as if he was about to start spelling it.

"_And why not?"_Caroline wondered.

"_Well, unless you want puppies at the end of this story, this  
>is not happening!"<em>

_"Excuse me?"_ Caroline was getting really pissed off. She turned around and started walking down the hall when Damon cut in front of her.

"_Do you have a death wish?"_ He asked. "_This 'boy' in lack of a better word, can kill you every full moon! Don't think for a second that he won't because it's you. How stupid are you?"_

Caroline tried to get past him to push her way down to the cellar, but Damon grabbed her arms and pushed back.

"_Let go of me, Damon!"_ She screamed out. "_Damon!"_She said again.

"_Listen to me, Caroline… it's doomed; please don't be a fool…_" Damon replied, as if he knew what pain Caroline could expect if all of this went wrong.

"_It's my choice. I believe in him, Damon. Tyler is a good guy; I deserve love too…_ " Caroline had stopped struggling.

"_Ok, ok fine_," Damon let go of her arms. "_Feed well so there is no accident_, _and please for the love of god, use a condom!"  
><em>

"_Damon!"_ Caroline let out.

Damon didn't care: he just smiled, winked and kissed her on the cheek, "G_o get him, Barbie, show him what a kick ass vampire babe you are_," and with that he let her through.

Caroline went down to the cellar and got her food. On the way out, she stopped by the library and looked at Damon. He was pouring himself a drink. When Caroline opened her mouth to speak, he shooed her away, "G_o make puppies!"_

She rolled her eyes and was gone in an instant.

Caroline was smiling all the way home; she actually thanked Damon for his display of emotion over the subject back at the Salvatore house, because now she felt that she had a support system, especially if this ended wrong. She stopped abruptly, '_What am I thinking?_ _Did I miss him so much?'_

She shook her head. She knew that before anything went down, she needed answers. She promised herself silently that this was not going to be another Matt fiasco.

Caroline approached her house and stopped by the entrance. Tyler was already there, sitting on her porch, looking all strong and teasing her with 'that' look.

He stood when he saw her. "_Caroline…"_ he breathed. She loved hearing her name all wrapped up in his voice. "_I knocked_," he said.

"_Sorry, I was out, getting… food_," Tyler nodded to show her that he understood.

"_Come on in,"_ Caroline continued.

Once inside, Caroline automatically continued down the hall towards her bedroom, when she came to a sudden stop. She turned around and looked at Tyler, "Let's sit in here," she pointed to the living room. Tyler followed her.

He sat down on the couch and Caroline was about to sit next to him only to rear right back up, "_Anything to drink?" S_he offered, but Tyler just grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"_Caroline, I did not come here for drinks! You and me, we have some matters to sort out."_

"_Oh,"_ Caroline let out. She hated that she sounded like an adolescent schoolgirl, but Tyler's grip on her hand did things to her mind she'd rather not speak of.

"_Oh indeed. The last time I saw you, I was a jerk, and the time before that, I kissed you."_

"_I remember_." And she did. Caroline remembered both times very well, especially the time when he was a jerk: that was the time when Caroline had decided that she would never be a pushover again!

"_So what happened, Tyler? Too much pressure?" _She asked.

"_Please, don't be like that_." Tyler pleaded. "_I'm sorry; I had no idea what was going on! I thought you'd betrayed me, and all those feelings I was having, were only making things worse."_

"_Feelings?"_ Caroline wondered.

"_For you, and for all that was going on, but especially my feelings for you."_

Caroline thought for a second that her porcelain vampire skin broke out in a blush. She lowered her eyes and looked at his hands. Tyler noticed and took her palm in his, saying, "_Caroline… I did miss you. I came back for my mom, but that was an excuse, an excuse to come and see you. I know who I am now, and I can control my transformation better. So I still need to figure some things out, but that can wait. What can't wait, is us."_

Caroline looked up into his eyes; she could tell he was sincere, but she could not yet take the first step: she needed more… That was when he asked her the question she longed to hear.

"_Can you forgive me?"_

'Could she?' Caroline stood up and walked to the middle of the room; it was her time to speak, to show him that she had a voice.

"_Us?"_ She started. "_Tyler, I will always be here for you, especially when you're going through some things like you have to go through, but in my weakest moment you left me stranded and at your weakest moment I was there_."

Tyler shifted nervously, as if to stand up, and Caroline was in front of him in a second, and the move took Tyler by surprise. Caroline stood still in front of him while he was sitting on the couch, speechless.

"_Do not ever do that to me again"_ She continued. "_I will forgive it this once_, _but_ _second chances do not exist with me Tyler. I am clear?"_

Tyler nodded.

"_As for the 'us' part_," she smiled and leaned her torso closer to him so she faced him, "_What took you so long?"_ And with that she crushed her lips to his.

Tyler felt the passion in her kiss and responded automatically. There they were, a werewolf and a vampire, two friends that had known each other their whole lives, and it made no difference, because at the end of the day nothing mattered. They knew each other better than they knew themselves, and that completed them.

Caroline gave in to the kiss that she longed for and Tyler gave up pretending that this strange path his life had taken, would keep him from living. In this kiss he felt more alive than he'd ever felt before.

Tyler grabbed Caroline's waist, pushing her back onto the couch, and he placed his body over hers. Caroline's moans were making his temperature go up and he liked it. Very much.

Caroline ripped off his t-shirt and placed her hands on his back; his skin was burning hot and she couldn't get enough of it, each fiber of her body was melting under him.

Caroline pushed Tyler backwards and sat on his lap, still kissing him with passion, not thinking of anything. When she felt his hands on her outer thighs climbing their way up under her skirt towards her panties, she let out another moan and whispered his name.

The emotions were overwhelming; she'd never had sex as a vampire before and everything was magnified times a thousand.

Tyler threw her on the floor; he wasn't being too careful with her and he liked it that his strength was not an issue with Caroline: he had no need to hold back. As he fell on top of her, kissing her neck and running his tongue down to her chest, Caroline's fingers got all tangled up in his hair.

Tyler sat up on his knees and ran his hands up Caroline's short skirt that did not leave much to the imagination, while touching her inner thigh with his burning fingers. Skin on skin, he slowly hooked his index finger in her panties and pulled them off with one move. Caroline was lying on her back, watching him with piercing eyes, as Tyler's tongue ran down her leg that was hooked over his shoulder. She let out a sigh and Tyler groaned back in satisfaction.

When he spread her legs and placed his head between them, Caroline's body shifted a bit and she screamed with passion as he pushed his tongue inside of her.

Caroline initially lay still on the floor, but the feeling of Tyler's moving tongue was becoming to intense for her not to do anything about it, so she grabbed his arm to roll him over and bit down on his chest. Blood welled out of the small wound and Caroline's canines appeared, but Tyler wasn't scared: he touched her face and pulled her head down, inviting her to drink.

Caroline licked the red fluid with her tongue and sucked on the open scar. As she continued to lick her way down his stomach, Tyler started growling louder and louder.

She snapped off the button of his jeans and tore it right off. Then she sat on his thighs, allowing her most intimate part to grind down on his. Tyler was hard and she could feel his blood pumping under her; she tossed her golden hair back and crushed her pelvis on his.

Tyler turned over and with one move his shorts were off.

Caroline was now on her back and Tyler's body was crushing hers. Marble vampire skin and werewolf darkness united as one.

Tyler spread her legs, holding her one thigh in his grasp, while the other one held on to the back of her head. Caroline's eyes flew open and Tyler's erotic gaze met hers.

She was ecstatic, her canines still showing, and Tyler's eyes had the color of honey now, his shoulders seemingly broader. Caroline's hands touched his torso and moved around his waist and locked over his back as she pushed him inside of her. Tyler let out a growl.

Caroline arched her back upwards and let out a contented sigh. She was moving back and forth under him, inviting his every thrust as he entered her deeper and deeper.

The room was filled with mist and it was humid, the windows were steamed over and their voices echoed around the room.

Tyler lips touched Caroline's skin while he whispered her name, and her frantic reaction to his body let him know how very right this was. When his shoulder met her lips, Caroline bit down. Tyler flinched, but he let her drink his blood, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her in more ways than one.

The thrusting movement of their bodies was speeding up. Just when Tyler thought he couldn't hold his climax any longer, Caroline opened hers eyes and whispered: "Come with me," and with that Tyler let go at the same time she did.

Caroline's head was spinning, some of it was from his blood that felt like the most exiting drug earth had ever produced, and the other was from the massive reaction of her body with this orgasm. Everything was multiplied times a thousand.

Tyler rolled over, so his back was on the floor, and his hand behind her head pulled her into his embrace. Caroline smiled.

"_WOW,"_ she let out and they both started laughing. It was so funny for both of them that sex could be this amazing once your animal instincts kicked in.

Caroline turned to Tyler, almost hating herself for asking the question, but she had to know, "N_ow what?"_

Tyler left her waiting for a few seconds and then became serious. He leaned up on his elbows and smiled, running his index finger across her forehead to remove a lock of her hair, and then down to her collarbone.

He said, "N_ow, it's you and me,"_ and then he crushed his lips to hers, smiling against them and sealing them with a kiss.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a Forwood fic and it will be kept just Forwood, other TVD caracters may appear, but its all about, Tyler & Caroline. I am sorry iy took so long to update, but my computer crashed and i actually have none at the moment... thank you for reading, please review ;)

Beta reader: _**2serendipity**_ thank you- as always you are amazing!

All the character rights belongs to Vampire Diaries!

* * *

><p>...<p>

The morning light was pouring in through the small opening of Caroline's bedroom window, and Caroline turned to look at Tyler. His naked torso peeped out from the white sheet that surrounded the lower half of his body. She smiled to herself and snuck out of bed.

In the kitchen she opened the extra fridge her mom had set up and grabbed a blood bag… As she was drinking, her mind flashed back to the day before.

Tyler woke up in Caroline's bed and stretched himself. He looked around and pushed his torso up on his elbows as he took a look around. He smiled and nodded to himself. _"__"__Caroline?"_ He yelled.

Caroline was next to him in a flash. "_You called?"_ She asked with a naughty smile while tilting her head. She crawled back into bed and locked her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

"_Mmm…"_ Tyler let out, and looked deep into her eyes, _"Ready for round two?"_ He joked.

"_You are an animal, Tyler Lockwood!"_ Caroline said as a joke and wrapped her arms around him.

Tyler hands grabbed her waist, locking her in under him. Since they were both already naked, it did not take long until Caroline's sighs did not leave much to the imagination. This time around Tyler took his time exploring her body while he was inside of her.

His tongue traced the side of her neck and Caroline got goose bumps all over her body. When he reached her earlobe, he whispered; _"You're amazing!"_ And thrust himself deeper in her.

Caroline reacted by letting out a small breath while holding on tighter with her arms around his back. Her legs crossed around him and playfully landed on his back.

Tyler stood and grabbed her legs; still moving inside of her, he held them in front of him while kissing the skin of her calves. Caroline was lying on her back, enjoying every thrust, and soon Tyler was back on top of her, getting louder and louder. Eventually he let out a growl and Caroline's body trembled silently. Once again their bodies were joined in a passionate dance that gave them both the greatest of pleasures.

Caroline was ready to get out of bed, and as she pulled herself up, Tyler grabbed her hand.

"_Where are you going?"_ He asked.

Caroline looked at him and said with a smile _"Tyler, though I would love to stay in bed with you forever… I must meet Elena. There is still much to work out before the sacrifice."_

Tyler nodded, but he was not happy about it.

Caroline got dressed and tossed Tyler his pants. He held them up and looked at Caroline's sweetly guilty expression. _"Sorry!"_ She let out.

Tyler's pants were torn to shreds.

"_Well… I guess I will make a run for it through the woods…"_ He shook his head but still smiled at her.

After he'd climbed out of the window and winked goodbye at her, Caroline put her room back together in vamp speed, to make it look like before their passionate evening and night (and day, she thought to herself).

Elena walked up to Caroline outside the Grill_. "Hi!" _She said, and Caroline smiled and gave her a hug. They proceeded to sit down at a table and Caroline ordered tequila in a tall glass; the waiter looked at her strangely, but she didn't correct herself and Elena noticed.

"_So spill!"_ Elena said.

Caroline looked shocked_. "Wha… what?"_ There was guilty pleasure in her voice.

"_Matt?"_ Elena asked. _"Did he call?"_

Caroline smiled. _"No, not Matt, Elena, not Matt at all"_, she said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

Elena took a moment to react to Caroline's answer. Finally she yelled,_"Oh my God!"_

"_SShhhh!"_ Caroline put a finger to her lips_, "Not so loud!"_

Elena laughed, and asked playfully, _"Caroline… What did you do?"_

Caroline shrugged and smiled. _"Well… I did Tyler!"_ And they both started laughing quite hard.

This was fun, Caroline thought to herself, no sacrifice, no vampires, no wolves, no supernatural stuff, just two girls talking about boys!

Elena and Caroline went over all the details and feelings that Caroline was willing to share; there where a lot of them, and by the end of the conversation Caroline had tears in her eyes,_ "Elena, he's amazing, caring and gentle. Maybe Matt was the one before, when I was normal, or not a …well, things changed and Tyler gets me on another level and the passion… There is no denying the passion. The way he looks into my eyes and he lets me be… me."_

Elena smiled and touched Caroline's hand. She was happy for her friend, and Caroline seemed finally at ease with herself.

"_I must meet Damon, but I will see you later,"_ Elena hugged Caroline goodbye and before she turned to walk away, she said,_" Caroline… I am happy for you."_ Caroline smiled back at Elena and she felt at ease.

After checking in with her mom about the safety measures they should take in case anything went wrong, she went over to Tyler's to let him in on the plans so far. Through it all she was sure Tyler was her guy. There was something about him; besides, he had been around all of her life and that felt safe, it felt like home.

Tyler grabbed her waist as soon as Caroline entered his bedroom. _"Missed me yet?"_ He gave her a passionate kiss and dragged her down with him to the floor.

A few hours later, Caroline woke up in a mystic daze and looked over to where Tyler was peacefully sleeping. She imagined drawing her finger across his chest. From the corner of her eye she could see his heart beating steadily: it didn't make her thirsty any longer, but it made her long for more; it made her want to kiss him with eternal kisses, the kind of kisses that get your body warm and nothing can cool you down again...

"_Tyler"_ she whispered, Tyler's eyes flew open. He gazed at her and smiled, and Caroline leaned over and kissed him, exactly the way she had imagined doing just seconds ago. Tyler's body shifted towards hers and he smiled again, _"If we keep this up, you will get tired of_ _me pretty soon!"_

Caroline looked at him and said _"Never!"_ and she kissed him again, even more passionately than before if that was possible.

It was late afternoon and Caroline was getting ready to go over to Damon's.

"_So we will meet up later?"_ Tyler asked.

"_Sure, as soon as Damon lets me in on this master plan of his"_, she sighed with a big amount of irony in her voice.

"_Are you sure I can't do more to help?_" Tyler asked.

"_I'm not sure why, but Damon wants to keep things low profile for now. I think we will all know what's happening as soon as he gets a clue himself. My mom on the other hand needs some help at the police station; she's taking all kind of precautions. Want to go help her?"_

"_I'll do what I can,"_ Tyler said and started to get dressed.

At Damon's house, Caroline was impatient and Elena could tell._"Caroline! Stop pacing! What's_ _wrong?"_ Elena asked.

"_Nothing!"_ Well, that gave Caroline away! Elena had known her all her life, and 'nothing' meant 'everything' if it was Caroline.

"_Caroline…spill!"_ Elena said, tilting her head and looking at Caroline with apologetic eyes.

"_Fine! Elena… I think, no, I'm sure that I'm falling in love with Tyler," A_s she spoke the words, she looked at Elena from under her long eyelashes, waiting for the response.

"_That's great! Isn't it? Hun, you worry to much, I think it's amazing and you should_ _enjoy it!"_ Elena said and hugged her.

"_Yeah, enjoy it while it lasts!"_

The girls turned around and looked at Damon who was standing in the middle of the room looking more worried than words could describe.

"_Damon!" _Elena exclaimed, _"Don't listen to him, Caroline."_

"_On the contrary. Do listen to me, Caroline! Wolf boy was spotted going out of town. Where is he going?"_

Elena looked at Caroline, and Caroline looked pissed. They could tell she had no idea.

"_Well, blondie? Where is your boyfriend off to?"_

"_Leave me alone, Damon! I'm sure it's nothing. He must be helping my mom with something."_

"_Are you absolutely positive? We can't have him running around, letting everybody know_ _what he is, or maybe talking to the wrong people about this one!"_ He said and pointed to Elena.

"_He won't!"_ Caroline was so mad.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I am sure!"_ she said, and walked up to Damon to stare him straight in the eyes.

Elena got in the middle, _"Guys!"_

"_Keep a leash on your dog, Caroline!"_

Caroline left them in a hurry after she'd heard the plan. She was running at the speed of light to get to Tyler's house.

She walked into the house and went straight up to his bedroom; Tyler was standing next to his bed, shoving something under it.

"_Tyler?"_ He popped up, looking surprised.

"_Caroline!"_ He grated out. _"What are you doing here? I thought we were not meeting up until later…"_

"_Damon saw you heading out of town…" _ She stopped, hesitating.

Tyler looked confused, _"I didn't realize I needed permission to go out of town… What is this about, Caroline?"_

"_Elena is in danger, and they are worried."_

"_They? Not you?"_

Caroline paced around the room. She had no idea how to answer that. Yes, she trusted him, but she had no idea where Tyler had been, and what kind of people he met with, and with Klaus lurking around, could she trust her heart to actually be right this time?

"_Where did you go, Tyler?"_ Her words came out sounding harsh.

"_I picked up your mom, then we went to get the weapons from the old shed at the end of the Carter property, then we set everything up at the station, and then I came home and had a shower, because I could still smell you all over me and…"_

"_Ok, ok"_, she interrupted him. She was looking at the floor, ashamed.

"_You don't trust me?"_ Tyler asked. It was a blunt question, but one that Caroline had to find an answer to.

"_I do… Tyler, things are weird right now, and with Elena…"_

"_I get it. But, Caroline, if you don't trust me, then I can't be with you."_

"_No! Tyler, please, listen to me, it's just…"_

"_No! Damon put you up to this? I know what I did to you before, but I am not that guy now, not anymore, so you need to decide what you want, cause obviously you have no clue!"_

"_That's not true! Tyler!"_

"_What?"_

"_Just, please, don't…"_

"_What are you trying to hide, Caroline? Is there more to this than just concern?"_

"_I can't lie to you, but I can't explain more either. I know what I want. I want you. But none of us knows where you have been, and Damon is just looking out for Elena."_

"_And who is looking out for you?"_

Caroline looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"_Jules will never hurt anybody in this town, not anymore, and I will never hurt you, ever again." _Tyler walked up to her and held her hands in his,_" Listen, let's just deal with Elena and keeping her alive and then we can work out the rest of it, ok?"_

Caroline nodded and fell into his arms.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a Forwood fic and it will be kept just Forwood, other TVD caracters may appear, but its all about, Tyler & Caroline. I am sorry iy took so long to update, but my computer crashed and i actually have none at the moment... thank you for reading, please review ;)

Beta reader: _**2serendipity**_ thank you- as always you are amazing!

All the character rights belongs to Vampire Diaries!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Caroline had realized that if she wanted her friend to stay alive, she needed to leave all her insecurities behind her; she needed to grow up and finally take a stand about who she wanted to be. Worrying about Tyler, who could take care of himself, was not in the plans for now. It was getting dark so she decided to leave Tyler's even if he had insisted that she needed to stay.

She was about to enter her house when…

"_Hello Caroline! I don't believe we have had the pleasure."_

She turned around and with a horrified look started backing up to get closer to her door. Within an instant he was holding her wrist.

"_Klaus! Let go of me! Now!"_ she let out, but her voice had lost its bravery. If she was afraid of anything, it was him.

"_You know me?_" he asked with a crooked smile and then went on with smugness in his _voice, "Why so afraid? No need to be."_

"_No need to be? Are you freaking kidding me? You basically want my best friend dead, and all the others too, for that matter! So what would you like me to do instead of being afraid? Invite you in for_ _tea?"_ As he was about to open his mouth to speak, she continued _"And another thing, who died and made you God? What gives you the right to come in here and decide what happens to everybody? Let me tell you one thing: Elena is NOT dying and you, well, you can just go to hell! Now, LET GO OF ME!"_

Klaus was looking at her with awe in his gaze. Who was this girl? He thought to himself. He loosened his grip and said in a polite tone, _"Let Elena know I need to speak with her, and only her."_ He was so close to her at this point that Caroline could make out the sparks in his light blue eyes, and she almost felt relaxed by them. _"Nice to meet you, Caroline. I will take you up on that tea some other time."_

Caroline turned and grabbed the door handle to open the door and quickly get inside, but she stopped. She turned and faced the path down which he had disappeared and stood there, looking after him. He was gone, and she kept staring into the black night without finding what she was looking for, so she let go of the door handle and touched her wrist where he had grabbed her. She could feel his touch lingering on. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, and with one move she was inside the safety of her home.

The next morning, Caroline had barely slept, but she was already up and heading out when Damon appeared on her doorstep.

"_Damon!"_

"_Morning, Barbie!"_ He headed towards her kitchen, and by the time Caroline had caught up with him, he was already pouring himself some coffee and generally making himself at home. _"Where's the fire?"_ he joked.

_"I need to talk to Elena. Actually I need to talk to you too. Klaus…"_

He stopped her. _" Ah, yes. Klaus. Klaus has made it clear that from now on, he only deals with Elena, so our plans can't include her anymore. Whatever happens next, Elena and dog boy will not be involved. Why, you ask? Well, your pall Elena wants to meet him too, and since I can no longer keep those two apart, maybe you can explain to_ _me where it says in our plan that you can be having midnight visits from Klaus? And that you can go and tell Elena about it? Because that is where you were heading, right?"_

Caroline paused and wondered for a minute how he could know this much even before she had had her coffee, but then again this was Damon, and he was always ahead of the game.

"_Yes, I was going to tell her, but I was going to tell you too. Besides, I didn't invite him here. This could be a good thing, you know." _Damon stood up and looked over at her with a frown, so she hastily amended, _"Well, not 'good' exactly. But, you know, better than the end of the world. Besides, what do we have left to lose? He needs her alive until the full moon, so…"_

Damon agreed that that was true, so they left Caroline's and headed for Elena's house, but as they came to the house, they found Tyler outside.

"_Tyler?" _Caroline walked up to Caroline and Damon, and said _"She left. She went to Klaus. Oh, and Damon? She said not to go after her. "_

Damon looked at Tyler as if he wanted to rip his throat out, but he had more urgent things to do. As he got back into the car, he said to Caroline,_ "So Elena got this idea on her own? And he just happens to be here?"_

Caroline stood still beside Tyler and did not want to give Damon's remark anymore thought, but how could she ignore it? What was Tyler even doing there?

As Damon drove off she turned to Tyler and before she could ask him he let _out, "Klaus asked me to ask her if she would talk to him, so I did. And I find this idea of them reaching an understanding better than him killing off everybody just for some blood."_

"_Some blood? All of her blood, Tyler! He needs to drain her!"_

Tyler stood motionless for a while and then sat down on Elena's porch. He had fallen under Klaus spell and he had just now understood that Klaus was not his king wolf, but a power hungry beast that would go to any lengths to get what he wanted.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
